


Where Loyalties Lie

by Raiven_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU Blind Betrayal, AU Nuka World Gauntlet, AU Pirates, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Did I Mention PIRATES?!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, OMG Pirates!, October Photo Prompt Contest, One Shot, Other, Slash, Synths, photo-prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: **This fic is the OCTOBER 2016 entry for LGA's 4 part photo-prompt contest on Tumblr!
   - - - - - - - - 
AU Fallout 4 fic with pirates!Admiral Maxson had called Gavin flighty. Fickle. Said he needed to take some personal responsibility; Make a hard decision of where he wanted to be in life and stick to it. He’d been with the Brotherhood for years now. Admittedly, it was only because his sister had joined… And then he fell hard for Danse. When there's trouble in paradise and Danse is taken from Gavin, Maxson forces him to make a decision to see where his loyalties lie... Will he stay with is sister in the Brotherhood, or will fate plot a different course for Gavin?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegoodangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoodangels/gifts), [Mistress_of_Squirrels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Squirrels/gifts), [pip_girl_111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip_girl_111/gifts).



>   
>   
> ****
> 
> October 2016 Photo Prompt
> 
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - 
> 
> this fic was fueled by an [Abney Park playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeQ8bZ820Ho&list=PL16D6B6AE9784DCCE&index=1) because steampunk pirate music is awesome!!
> 
> ** Blind Betrayal spoilers... sort of...

  
  
  
  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

“Well, well. If it ain’t Gavin Kidd.” Hancock grinned as he walked casually down the stairs. “My favorite seaman.“

Gavin smiled as he took the ghoul’s hand and pulled him into a hug. “You say that about all the seamen.” 

“Yeah, but this time I mean it!” he laughed and gave him a pat on the arm. “And ya brought my favorite sailor with you!” 

“Course he did.” Lucky hopped off the table she was sitting on and smiled up at Hancock. “Wouldn't be a good time without the best company and the best rum.”

He put an arm around her shoulders and raised his voice to the crowded bar, “and who has the best rum?”

“Hancock!” The room cheered. 

“That's right! Next round is on me!” John threw a hand up and laughed as people crowded around Whitechapel Charlie for free drinks. 

“We aren't here to get intoxicated.” Danse appeared from behind, scowling as usual. 

“Oh, would ya look at that…” Hancock tapped the man on the chest with his knuckles. “Ya even brought my favorite killjoy ashore.” He shook his head and muttered, “must be my birthday or somethin…”

“Or something…” Danse echoed as he crossed his arms. His eyes moved from John to some people in the crowd behind the ghoul.

Hancock glanced over his shoulder and watched the group of raiders for a moment before lowering his voice, “wanna go somewhere quiet and catch up on old times?”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

Danse eventually took a reluctant seat next to Gavin on one of the two couches in Hancock’s stateroom. “I am appalled at the company you keep.” He scowled. “Your city if full of nothing but pirates, murderers, scoundrels, and thieves.”

“So which one are you, then?” Hancock leaned back on the couch across from him and casually rested an arm over the back.

Danse let out a pointed sigh.

“I’m a scoundrel.” Gavin lifted a bottle of rum and took a long drink before Danse pulled it from his hands and set it on the table.

“You’ve had enough.” He gave him an even look then narrowed his eyes at Lucky as she reached for the bottle. “And you’ve had _more_ than enough.”

She pulled her hand back and sighed.

“I’m never gunna understand what you see in this guy.” John shook his head and took the bottle for himself. 

Gav smiled fondly at Danse, “he’s not always a buzzkill.”

Hancock leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “Uh-huh…” He pointed the mouth of his bottle, “he have a big cock or somethin’?”

Danse blushed as Gavin flashed a grin and nodded, “like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Figured.” Hancock leaned back again. “But does he know how to use it?”

Lucky wrinkled her nose, “I don’t wanna know about my brother’s bedroom activities, please and thank you.”

Gavin nudged her with an elbow, “Anymore than I wanna hear about you and Maxson.”

“Shit, you’re with Mr. Grump?” Hancock laughed, “It sure has been a long time since I saw ya last.”

“Married last year.” Gavin shrugged.

“Ah… Well congratulations, Mrs. Grump. Sorry I didn’t get ya the obligatory toaster, I wasn’t invited.”

“Nor will you ever be invited onto the Prydwen.” Danse glared.

“This mean I can’t be the best man at your wedding?” John feigned a look of hurt. “I got a toaster with your name on it, Commander Paladin Killjoy… Or maybe you’d prefer a pry bar for that stick up your ass.”

Danse pointed angrily and opened his mouth to speak and Hancock cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand, “why are you here, anyway?”

“We’re here on business.” He crossed his arms.

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with those raider pirates out there, would it?”

Danse pursed his lips and glared.

“Or maybe those Institute dogs pissin’ around the city…” John cocked his head.

“That is none of your business.” 

“Everything is my business.” Hancock narrowed his eyes a little, “especially shit that goes on in my city.”

Danse shook his head, “you don’t know--”

“About that Nuka tech toy you Brotherhood assholes would kill to your grubby hands on?” He shrugged, “you’re right, I probably don’t know a damn thing.”

Danse blinked in surprise at him. “What do you know?”

“Like I said, not a damn thing.” He smirked. 

“John…” Gavin furrowed his brow, “What do you know?”

“Not much,” He shrugged and took a drink, “other than those raiders out there have something capable of makin’ Synths. But they don’t know how the hell it works… Yet.”

“What the fuck?!” Lucky stared at him.

“Pretty crazy, right?” Hancock chuckled. 

“How…” Danse shook his head in disbelief then narrowed his eyes skeptically, “Where did you receive this intel?”

John shrugged, “Colter has a big fuckin’ mouth. And he’s twice as loud when he’s drunk. Came ashore a few weeks ago runnin’ his mouth about some sort of replicator thing they found on their island and how they’ve been fuckin’ around with it tryin’ to make Synths.” He sighed, “and that means trouble for everyone.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice, “sure you’ve noticed the sketchy alliance those dipshits have formed… Well, Colter can’t quite control ‘em and he wants to make a buncha loyal pirate dogs to fill his crew.”

Silence washed over them for several seconds until Gavin quietly asked, “do you know where Nuka Town is?” 

Hancock leaned back and shrugged, “sorry… That one I don’t know.”

“That’s why we’re here.” Gav sighed, “the Institute supposedly knows where it is. We’re on unsteady terms right now… They sent an envoy down from their island to get the Brotherhood to thin the pirates out…”

“Using the big dogs to knock pirates down a peg, huh?” John chuckled, “Thought you were outta the privateering business...”

“He is.” Danse went back to glaring, “and we are not privateers... The arrangement is mutually beneficial.”

“Sure sounds like privateering to me.”

Danse stood up, “as much as I enjoy talking with you, it’s time we take our leave.”

Hancock gave a mock salute with two fingers. “Been a pleasure.” He smiled at Gavin, “And you really need to visit more often. If ya ever decide to marry that big-dicked tincan, I’ll throw ya one hell of a bachelor party.”

John laughed as Danse let out a loud pointed sigh.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

Gavin and Lucky stood behind Danse as he slowly took a seat at the small table across from the Courser. The man had two more Coursers at a table behind him, sitting casually thirty or so paces away.

The two at the table kept their eyes on Danse and whispered quietly to themselves, which made Gavin uneasy. 

He narrowed his eyes at the pair and wondered if he was just being paranoid until Lucky whispered, “why do they keep eye-fucking D like that?”

“Dunno, but if they don’t knock it off I’m going to shoot them in their fucking faces.” 

Gav was generally indifferent when it came to Synths. And pirates. And really anyone because who was he to judge? He didn’t have a spotless background, himself… But if anyone hurt Danse, Gavin would damn sure make them wish they were never born. Or created. 

The man across from Danse spoke in a calm even tone, “We have thoroughly scouted Nuka Town and can provide detailed maps.”

“Why didn’t you bring them?” Danse rested his hands on the table as he eyed the Courser.

“Father would like to speak with Admiral Maxson in person.” 

“Negative.” Danse sat back and crossed his arms. 

Lucky narrowed her eyes at the man, “how can we be sure you even know anything?”

Danse flashed her a look over his shoulder and she snapped her mouth closed. 

“I suppose you would have to show us a little trust.” He didn’t look away from Danse. “I can assure you, we know exactly where Nuka Town is and how to get into the stronghold. Though they have the main entrance heavily guarded, there’s a small entrance around the back which a few people can enter side-by-side. It is generally left unguarded.” The Courser paused then gave a small nod, “I tell you this in good faith, but I will not tell you any more.”

They eyed one another for several minutes.

“Very well.” Danse stood up, “I will convey your message to the Admiral.”

The Courser stood and his two companions followed suit, stepping up behind him. “Our ship is anchored just north of yours. We will await your arrival, if you should choose to parley with Father.”

One of the two men from behind whispered in the first’s ear as he continued to eye Danse.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Lucky growled at him.

The man in back straightened and motioned to Danse, “your companion looks… Familiar.”

She crossed her arms, “well he’s not so shove off.”

“Jessica, that’s enough.” Danse held a hand up to her.

The three of them stood and watched the Coursers walk down the pier to board their fusta. 

“Why would he wanna talk to Arthur face to face?” Lucky asked quietly while still glaring after the men.

“I’m… Unsure.” Danse sighed, “but I think they might know about the replicator Colter is in possession of.”

Gavin nodded, “that’s why they have a hardon to get us to Nuka Town. Makes sense.”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

“And this information came from a reputable source?” Maxson poked his spoon around his bowl of food.

Gavin nodded, “Hancock.”

“Of course.” Maxson let out a sigh. “Be wary of whom you acquaint yourself with, Lieutenant. I don’t think I need to remind you that you aren’t a privateer any longer.”

“Aye, Sir.” Gavin fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead turned his irritation toward a hard roll in his hands which he tore small bites from. 

Every time they came to the port city, Maxson would give Gavin the same lecture about associating with scoundrels. Hancock, in particular, seemed to irritate the Admiral the most. Justly so, Gav figured, since Maxson recruited Gavin from Goodneighbor in the first place. Right out from under Hancock. 

Admiral Maxson had called Gavin flighty. Fickle. Said he needed to take some personal responsibility; Make a hard decision of where he wanted to be in life and stick to it. He’d been with the Brotherhood for years now. Admittedly, it was only because his sister had joined… And then he fell hard for Danse. 

Gavin’s loyalty would always be where his heart was. 

“Speaking of acquainting yourself with dangerous people…” Lucky pointed her spoon at Maxson, “you aren’t seriously thinking of boarding their ship… Are you?”

“In light of this new intel,” he sighed, “I don’t see any other option.”

“How about we set their stupid little boat on fire?” She grumbled, “that sounds like a good option.”

“That would hardly get us the information we require.” Danse scowled at her.

“So… It’ll make me feel better.” Lucky shrugged and took Maxson’s roll for herself. 

Gavin pushed his bowl toward her and spoke quietly to the Admiral, “I’m coming with you.”

Danse straightened himself in his seat, “As am I.”

“Very well.” Maxson gave a curt nod.

“Me too...” Lucky spoke around a mouthful, “I’ll take you over and--”

“You are staying on this ship.” Maxson pressed a finger against the table in front of her.

“Bullshit I am!” She protested.

“Bullshit you _are_.” Gav crossed his arms on the table and raised an eyebrow.

“Jessica,” Maxson leveled his gaze, “it’s dangerous. I need you here in case something happens.”

She stared at him defiantly for a moment before lowering her eyes and poking at her food. Lucky knew just as well as anyone that a Maxson needed to remain on the Prydwen at all times… And she was a Maxson.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

The Institute didn’t have a fleet nearly as impressive as the Brotherhood’s own, but what they lacked in firepower they made up for in number. Coursers sailed in smaller fusta manned with roughly twelve Synths each for rowing. There were several of them swarming around their main vessel; A large carrack which the Prydwen still dwarfed in size, but was fairly impressive nonetheless.

Gav could definitely see the allure of creating a Synth filled crew. There were so many of them. All Colter needed to do was get his hands on some good ships and crank out an entire fucking company of dogs. Bravo, Colter. 

Gavin felt nervous from the moment that big ass ship came into view over the horizon. His unease grew by leaps and bounds the second they boarded the beast. It wasn’t all the Synths working topside. It wasn’t the Coursers milling about giving sideways glances. There was something else that made Gav itch. Something he couldn’t put a finger on. 

He glanced over the railing at the Brotherhood crew who remained in the cutter. Gavin felt like telling Danse and the Admiral to fuck all of this shit and leave… Then come back with the Pryd’s fleet and take what they wanted by force. 

Maxson was much more diplomatic than Gavin, that was for sure. Could be why Maxson commanded the biggest fleet in the world and Gav had never amounted to much of anything beyond Lieutenant. 

Much like the rest of his ship, Father’s quarters were immaculate. That would come with having a hundred or so Synth slaves to take care of everything, Gavin supposed. He idly ran a finger along a large side table and poked at a small framed picture of a lighthouse. Gav pushed the frame askew slightly, irritated at the perfection of the place. 

Danse nudged Gavin away from the shelf and they took seats next to Maxson across from Father and two of his men. One was an unsettling dark skinned courser who stood behind the man stoically and the other guy was, what Gav figured, a scientist of some sort. Scientists had no place out in these waters and they knew it. The man looked uncomfortable, to say the least. 

Of course, who wouldn’t be uncomfortable in Admiral Maxson’s presence? His young age didn’t matter; Maxson was a dominating presence. 

“Skip the pleasantries, I am a man of little patience.” Maxson put an end to Father’s idle prattle. 

“Of course.” The older man gave a slow nod. “You have heard the old saying, ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’, no doubt… And I believe we can both agree that the pirates are quickly becoming a problem for us all.” He paused to gauge the response on Maxson’s face, which remained cold and unreadable as ever.

“The enemy of my enemy is simply my enemy's enemy, no more, no less.” The Admiral spoke with a dismissive hand gesture. 

Another slow nod. “They have taken to kidnapping my people.”

Gavin crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. “Sounds like your problem.”

Maxson shot him an icy sideways glance that made him bite his lip to keep quiet. 

“Madison Li is one of our top scientific minds…” he continued, “and they took her a couple of weeks ago.” Father folded his hands on the table. “They cannot be permitted to retain our scientists.”

“Because then they’ll figure out how the replicator works… Right?” Gavin couldn’t keep quiet any longer. He despised mind games and secrets. This man was never going to tell them about the replicator and it’s possibilities; He was going to try and bait the Brotherhood into doing his bidding under the pretense of minor inconveniences and lesser tech. 

This time, Maxson let Gavin’s outburst slide. The Admiral crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Father in a knowing way that clearly read, ‘yeah, we know’. 

The two men regarded one another silently for several unnerving heartbeats until Father finally let out a sigh and sat back. 

“Yes. It’s only a matter of time before they start creating more than violent beasts.”

He motioned to the Courser at his side and the man set rolled papers on the table between them. Father carefully unrolled the maps and scooted them closer to Maxson.

“These are incredibly detailed.” The Admiral traced his fingers over the island. 

It had everything from defensive turret positioning to buildings with descriptive notes on each. Outhouses and sheds were even marked and taken note of. And there, on the backside of large cliffs on the C-shaped island, a small cave entrance was very clearly marked and described down to exact measurements.

Underneath the Nuka Town map was sea chart from Port Goodneighbor right to the island. It was in way of of other islands and sat surrounded by overfalls and rocky shoals. The chart depicted a very specific course that skirted the hazards, but came right at the front of the island’s cove… Which was heavily garrisoned and guarded. 

“How were you able to draw up such specific maps?” Maxson glanced up from the papers.

Father glanced to the scientist at his side, then briefly to the Courser. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. “I suppose you would discover it on your own soon enough, so I don’t see a point in keeping it secret.” He stared down at his hands, “I suppose you’d call them spies. Synth infiltrators designed for the very specific purpose of gathering information.” 

Maxson rolled the papers up and fixed his eyes on the man before him. “Of course.”

“We take someone who can gain a position of influence and we replace them with an infiltrator.” 

A sudden tension flooded the room and Gavin felt that strange unease all over again. 

The Admiral narrowed his icy blue eyes and lowered his voice dangerously, “how many of these things have you placed among my company?”

Father shifted uncomfortably in his seat and the Courser at his side moved forward slightly. 

“We made an attempt about a year ago, but lost track of the unit shortly after the switch was made in Goodneighbor.” 

Gavin stood up when he felt Maxson tense beside him. Danse took note and slowly stood, as well. 

Father put a hand out toward the Courser to stop him from touching his pistol. “We made an attempt, as I said. The unit was damaged and we never received any information. I promise you.”

Maxson scoot his chair back and carefully stood up, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him. “This alliance we have is hereby terminated.” He pointed the rolled up papers, “if we catch sight of your ships or your people, they will be fired on immediately.” 

“I understand.” Father didn’t move from his seat. “All that matters is that you take care of that replicator before they make use of it.”

The Admiral turned to the door and pointed for Danse and Gavin to leave. Before he walked out of the cabin, Maxson glanced over his shoulder at the man, “I will give you three hours to pull anchor and get out of these waters.”

Before they made it halfway across the deck, Father approached with a couple more Coursers at his side. He held a hand up and spoke up to Maxson, “one more thing, Admiral.” He motioned to Danse, “please leave the Synth with us.”

Maxson scowled at him then turned to Danse and looked him up and down. 

“He’s not a Synth.” Gavin stepped up close to Danse. 

Maxson eyed Father, “I will do no such thing.”

Gavin moved between Danse and Father. “He’s not a Synth.” He repeated. Louder. 

The dark skinned Courser stepped closer. “This is our missing infiltration unit, M7-97. You will relinquish the unit and take your leave.”

“If he is what you say he is, then I will deal with it. Commander Danse is my responsibility.” Maxson put a hand on his pistol.

“I would think I’d know if I were a… Synth.” Danse took a step toward the side of the ship as his eyes flit from the weapon at Maxson’s fingertips to the Coursers moving closer. 

“You would have no knowledge.” Father stated as he shook his head. “Leave the unit with us. He will receive a complete memory wipe and be repurposed.”

Gavin balked, “Refuckingpurposed as what? Danse isn’t a fucking Synth!”

“Kidd,” the Admiral shot him a look, “stand down.” He drew his pistol but kept it pointed down at the deck. “I’m taking him… It… With me. You will not lay a hand on him… It.” Maxson struggled with the very idea. He couldn’t quite process the information in the heat of the moment and it was apparent by the hundreds of questions swirling in his eyes.

He would take Danse back to the Pryd, Gavin knew… And he would more than likely kill him even if there was a slight chance Father was telling the truth.

“This is, indeed, M7-97.” The Courser next to Father nodded sharply, “permission for a factory reset, Sir.”

Father gave a nod.

Gavin wasn’t sure what that was, but it couldn’t mean anything good for Danse. As soon as the Courser started speaking, Gav growled and rushed him, knocking him down in surprise. 

Someone yelled his name. 

A shot was fired. 

Then hands were on him, pulling him off the Courser he had been hitting repeatedly. 

Gavin struggled and jerked free of a pair of hands, then hit someone else who held him. Suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist and his arm was jerked up behind his back. The side of his head hit the deck roughly and Maxson planted his knee heavily against his spine as he held tight to his wrist.

“Stand. Down.” The Admiral growled over him.

“Danse… He’s not…” Gav breathed heavily against the wood, “he’s Danse! You can’t--”

“Pull yourself together, Kidd.” Maxson emphasized his words by driving his knee harder against him.

“Yeah… Yes.. Aye, Sir…” Gavin stopped struggling. 

There was a crowd around them that Gavin hadn’t even noticed until Maxson grabbed him by the back of his jacket and hauled him to his feet. 

The Courser Gavin had worked over was laying unconscious on the deck in a small puddle of blood, being tended to by a couple of Synths. Gav supposed he should apologize but the truth was… He wasn’t sorry. 

He had never been good at holding his rage at bay. He was generally calm, but as soon as someone he loved was threatened, all that went right overboard. 

Gavin glanced down at himself, his bloody fists, then to a rip in the sleeve of his jacket. 

Maxson grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him backward a few steps, “We’ll be taking our leave.” He flashed a glare, not at Gavin, but at Father. Apparently the Admiral didn’t see a reason to apologize, either. He had told them not to fuck with Danse…

Gav looked around the deck. “Where’s Danse?”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

He had jumped ship and fled.

Somehow, Danse had gotten away from all of them, which only solidified his guilt in Maxson’s eyes. 

The Admiral labeled Danse a traitor. He wasn’t a traitor, he had no idea he was a Synth… But Maxson was adamant about it. Something he needed to tell himself to make executing Danse okay. It ate him up inside, but the Synth needed to be destroyed.

“You can’t ask me to kill Danse… I won’t do it.” Gavin crossed his arms stubbornly and glared at the Admiral. 

“I’m not asking. This is a direct order.” Maxson glared right back. “You _will_ do it or you will be branded a traitor and executed right along side him… It.” 

“Danse is not an _‘it’_ , he’s still Danse!” Gav knew he could never argue with Maxson and win. He dropped his shoulders and stared down at the floor between them. “Of all the people… Why send me?”

“Consider it a test to find out where your loyalties lie.” Maxson’s voice softened.

“That’s bullshit.” His eyes snapped up, “you can’t expect me to choose sides like this.”

Maxson regarded him for some time until Gav calmed down again. “Is there a question in your mind?”

“There wasn’t until this.” 

“If you question your loyalty, then it needs to be tested, does it not?” The Admiral raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms loosely. 

Gavin narrowed his eyes and huffed, but had nothing he could say in his defense. 

“You will board Hard Luck and take her crew with you to find the Synth and execute it.” Maxson stepped around his table and rolled up copies of the maps they had made. 

“Hard Luck?” Gavin stared at him incredulously. Maxson wasn’t going to make this easy on him. 

“Is there a problem, Lieutenant?” 

_Yes, there was a fucking problem!_ The Admiral was forcing him to bring his sister in an attempt to make the decision all the more difficult. 

“No, Sir.” 

“You will disembark immediately.” Maxson handed the maps over and Gavin worked to keep from snatching them away angrily. “We’ll be enroute to Nuka Town, but the headwind will make travel slow for the fleet. We will arrive in roughly fourteen days, dead reckoning.” He touched Gavin on the shoulder, “I expect to see you there.”

“Aye, Sir.” Gavin nodded solemnly. 

“And, Kidd…” The Admiral gave a little smile, “There’s a promotion for you riding on the outcome of this.”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

John lounged sideways along his sofa, feet crossed on the cushions casually as he idly fidgeted with a jet canister in one hand.

“Long time no see…” He drawled as Gav entered the stateroom. 

“Has Danse come ashore in the past few days?” Gavin didn’t say hello or sit; There were no smiles or pleasantries. 

“Ah, right to the chase. And here I thought you came to visit little ole me.” John tossed the spent canister into a wastebin across the room. “I heard he’s runnin’ with Colter…” 

Gavin narrowed his eyes, “there’s no way in hell.”

“See, that’s what I thought, too.” Hancock pointed a finger and nodded. “But it’s true. He was spotted on his ship by a lotta folks.” He cocked his head, “but I don’t think he’s a willing guest on that particular crew.”

Gav’s shoulders dropped and he stared at the floor. That made a little more sense, he supposed, but it didn’t make him like it one bit. And if those fuckers hurt Danse in any way, they’d have hell to pay. Maxson wanted Danse executed, the Institute wanted to memory wipe him and now those pirate asshats had him as a slave… And that thought was just icing on the cake that made Gav sick to his stomach.

Hancock sunk down on the couch to a more comfortable position and leaned his head back on the arm, closing his eyes. A little grin spread on his face. “Also heard he’s a Synth and got eighty-sixed from your little tinman gang. And that’s gotta be true… I knew nobody could be that damn anal and be human.”

“Goddamn, news travels fucking fast.” 

“Yeah.” Hancock opened one eye, “know who else is lookin’ for your rogue tincan? Coursers.”

“Figured as much.” He knew they’d immediately go after Danse even after Maxson had threatened them, but hearing it confirmed by John made Gavin all the more desperate to find him before they did. 

Hancock opened his other eye and furrowed his brow, “I know that look. You’re gunna play knight in not-so-shining armor.” He shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle, “ya got balls, that’s for sure… but I don’t see this ending well for you, and that’d be a real shame.” 

Gavin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I need to get him back, John. I need to--”

“Suppose ya did get Danny boy away from those assholes… Then what? Plannin’ on movin’ out to the country and living happily ever after in a cottage with a white picket fence?” He snorted a laugh, “ain’t happenin’, Kidd… not while so many folks are gunnin’ for him.” Hancock let that sink in for a moment before giving a shrug, “the way I figure, he’s actually safest right where he is, like it or not.”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

Hard Luck was a flat bottomed fast as fuck cutter and she navigated the shoals around the island easily. Of course, Lucky was an above average helmsman and did some crazy shit with her ship that made hardened captains cringe.

And Gavin had always trusted her and her abilities without question. As did his crew. 

Jess lived for the excitement of dangerous rocky waters, treacherous overfalls, storms, and the added thrill of low visibility. The night time stealth mission to the backside of the island was right up her alley and Gavin smiled as he watched her laughing like a lunatic at the wheel. 

“So that’s where Nuka Town is, huh?” Bailey stepped up next to Gavin on the bow. 

“Guess so.” 

The enormous black outline of the mountainous island filled the horizon in the distance from where they had dropped anchor near a smaller islet. 

Lucky held a spyglass up for a moment then frowned at it. “You sure there’s a way in back here?”

“I suppose I’ll find out soon enough.” Gavin shrugged. 

“So let’s un-ass already.” Lucky handed the spyglass to Bailey and turned to walk away.

Gavin grabbed her by the arm, “Negative.” He raised an eyebrow at her when she scowled up at him. “You’re staying here.”

“You can’t be serious.” She jerked her arm free. “I’m not your defenseless little baby sister.”

“I know, Jess.” He sighed, “I also know Maxson told you to make sure Danse is killed.”

“Did not.”

“Jess.” Gavin folded his arms.

“Okay, yeah he might have mentioned something like that… But not like I care.” She lowered her eyes and ran a finger along the railing, “I think he’s wrong.”

Bailey set his hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “We all think he’s wrong.”

Crewe and Aleski nodded in agreement.

“We’re here to help you rescue Danse from the pirates before Maxson arrives.” Aleski assured. 

Gavin gave a mirthless laugh and shook his head, “you’ll all be branded traitors…”

Crewe shrugged, “only if we get caught.”

“I can’t let you follow me down the road I’m on.” Gavin looked them over each in turn. 

Lucky rolled her eyes, “and what were you even planning?”

“I didn’t… Get that far.” Gav glanced around, “just figured I’d hide him out on one of these islets and come for him after the fight…”

“And then?” Aleski cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” Gav shook his head, “why am I even discussing mutinous plans with you guys?! The less you know the better.” He pointed a finger at Jess, “as far as you know, I went to the island, found Danse… And executed him.” He thought for a moment, “better yet, I found him in Goodneighbor and did it there. We were never here.”

“You fucking suck at planning.” Lucky snorted.

Bailey laughed, “forethought is not his strong suit.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah… I know. Like to just make it up as I go.” He pointed to the small dinghy on the side of the ship and pushed past his sister, “speaking of which…”

Lucky grabbed his arm, “let us help you!”

“No, Jess. Stay here.” He pushed her hands off his arm.

“Please…” She reached for him again and he stepped away.

“Dammit, Jess… Stay. Here.” Gavin closed his eyes for a second and let out a sigh, “I’m having a real tough fucking time right now with this whole situation and if anything were to happen to you, too… Fuck… I don’t know what the hell I’d do. I need you to stay here. Please. I can’t take much more.” His voice cracked. 

Her shoulders slumped and she took a small step back. “Alright, Gav… Okay.” She glanced up at the crew around her, “But you better not do anything stupid…” She lowered her voice, “cuz I need you to come back.”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

It took some doing to find the entrance in the dark hours before sunrise, but the maps the Institute had drawn up were incredibly detailed and, sure enough, Gavin found himself staring at the watery mouth of the small cave. The sun started to peek over the horizon as he tied the boat to an outcropping of rocks to the side. Gavin sat in the dinghy for a while as he contemplated the entrance.

He really did suck at planning. What was he going to do? Walk in there, grab Danse and leave all easy peasy? Unlikely. And, just as everyone had been telling him, what was his plan for the long run? He didn’t have one. He scoffed as he recalled Hancock’s mention of a cottage with a white picket fence. No, that wasn’t in his future. 

The Institute would always be after Danse. And Maxson… Well, he would never be dissuaded from a course once he was dead set on it. Gavin would be a traitor, as well as Danse. Admiral Maxson would hunt him to the ends of the earth for his betrayal. 

Gavin stared out over the water to the small dot of the islet where Hard Luck lay anchored. He loved Jess. He had joined the Brotherhood because of her and now he was on the cusp of jumping ship for Danse… Who he also loved. He couldn’t have it both ways. 

He had always been there for his sister… But now she had Maxson. She had the Admiral and Gavin held a sneaking suspicion that she might be pregnant, though she’d been doing a damn good job of keeping that secret so far. He could never ask her to help him betray her husband and the Brotherhood.

So Jess had Maxson, and Danse… He didn’t have anyone anymore. He had nobody but Gavin. 

Gav took a deep breath and stood. His mind was made up. Though he had no plan, he knew what he wanted. He secured the dirk strapped to his thigh, took off his shirt, then tightened his sash around his waist and jumped in the cold water without any more thought. 

The waves lapped at his chest as he found footing just inside the mouth and Gavin stopped to peer into the darkness. This was it. No going back. Maxson had always told him to make a hard decision and stick to it. Here it was, lying just beyond the darkness. 

Gavin held up a chemlight, cracked it and shook it up. The cave was suddenly illuminated in an eerie green glow. He put the light stick between his teeth and dove down into the water.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

The Courser’s intel was a little off.

The entrance was most definitely guarded. 

Gavin had been expecting guards. It didn’t matter what he was told, he _always_ expected guards. They were lazy and not thinking anyone would actually come through their little secret entrance so Gav was able to easily kill the pair of them. He had pondered staying in the cave until night fell again, but he was ridiculously impatient. The longer he waited, the more chance there was of Jess being discovered or Danse being hurt.

He pulled the bodies into the water and slunk around the perimeter of the town. He couldn’t quite remember every little detail of the town from the map, but now that he had eyes on the place he scouted around for a good hiding spot which would give him a good vantage point. 

How the hell was he supposed to find Danse in such a large place without being noticed? Even though he was rimming the outside of buildings through the trees, pirate raiders were everyfuckingwhere. 

Gavin didn’t have to think about it too long… A dog suddenly started barking from a tie down off to the side. 

“Fuck…” He pulled his dirk and slipped into the bushes as two more dogs joined in on the alert. 

And then he heard voices. 

Two men from behind and then another up front left Gavin with no choice but to kill them and hope for the best.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

The best he could hope for, apparently, was being surrounded by pirates in a skirmish where he was eventually disarmed and cornered.

“Well, well… What have we here?” A big brute of a man parted the crowd with some prodding of a heavy razorwire wrapped pipe. He looked the scene over, eyes lingering on the six men sprawled on the blood stained sand. “You lost, boy?”

Gavin straightened himself a little, but didn’t let his guard down. “I know exactly where I am.”

“In deep shit, is where you are...” a raider to the side laughed.

“You Colter?” Gav belligerently glared. Diplomacy and tact were more Maxson’s style whereas Gavin prefered hostility and killing his enemies. Talk was cheap… A knife to the throat was cheaper.

“Aye,” The man seemed amused, “and you are?”

“Gavin Kidd,” he pointed at Colter, “and I’m here for Danse.”

“Yeah, he's here,” Colter laughed, “but you're crazy if you think I'm giving up that prize… Always wanted my own tincan ape.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tight. “Well then, call me crazy.”

Colter laughed and spread his arms toward the surrounding raiders, “you must be!” 

“Think I’m afraid of a few mongrels?” Gav cocked his chin to the bodies. 

“I think you have more balls than brains, boy.” Colter twirled the pipe in his hand then pressed the tip against Gavin’s chest pointedly. “How’d you find this place?”

“Made a few deals with a few devils…” His eyes remained on the brute’s face rather than the threatening weapon.

“You know, I think I heard of you…” A surly man wearing an eyepatch at Colter’s side spoke quietly, “some bigshot with the Brotherhood of Steel, right? They ain't that different from a raider gang, you ask me. Just try and act all legitimate, but they still just take what they want.” 

Colter glanced sideways at his companion then pushed the pipe harder against Gavin’s chest. “You bring anyone with you?”

Gav stood his ground. “I’m just here for Danse… On my own accord.”

“Alone, huh?” he dropped the tip of the pipe and took a step back. “That was a mistake.” He raised the pipe to swing and the man at his side touched his arm to stop him.

“I think it’d be fun to give him a sporting chance.” He looked Gav up and down with his one good eye twinkling. “Let him have a shot at taking his dog back.”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

A ‘sporting chance’ turned out to be anything but. Gavin had stood for hours behind a barred cell door at the bottom of some sort of arena the assholes had built. He watched Colter step into an old suit of power armor that had been defaced by black paint and white skulls, but he could still make out the Lieutenant rank on the arm plate under scratched and chipped paint.

His eyes washed over the blood stained sand then to the raiders standing around up top behind railings encircling the arena. Entertainment was important for morale, he supposed, but it wasn’t so great when you were to be said entertainment. 

Colter approached the cell, holding his helmet under one arm and grinning like a fucking idiot. 

“Do I get a weapon?” Gavin crossed his arms and glared up at him.

“You sayin’ your wits ain’t enough?” He smirked through the bars. “I know you ain’t as stupid as you look… This should be a good show.” 

Gavin caught a glimpse of the brute’s companion roll his one good eye as he stood to the side of the armored man. Colter was, indeed, as stupid as he looked… if not twice so. He was cocky and arrogant to a fault and the man’s reputation for toying with captives preceded him. Apparently, this annoyed his buddy about as much as it annoyed Gav.

“Oh, and as extra incentive to up the entertainment… Gage…” He tapped the man on the arm with the back of his armored hand. 

Gage pulled a bit of metal on a chain from his pocket and tossed it in the cell. 

“There’s a weapon for you.” Colter laughed, put his helmet on and went back to the center of the arena.

Gavin didn’t want to pick it up, but he bent down anyway and slowly hooked a finger in the chain. He held the holotag up and wiped sand from the name.

“She’s your sister, right?” Gage tilted his head slightly as Gav stared at the metal.

“Where is she?” His eyes snapped up from the tag and he clenched it in a tight fist.

His lips quirked up into a little half smile. “She’s feisty. Took out a few men before we got a collar on her. I can see the family resemblance.”

Gavin growled through clenched teeth, “I’m going to--”

“Kill Colter.” The smile on his face vanished. “Your sister is just fine, but she won’t be for long if you don’t pull outta this.” He glanced over his shoulder at Colter pandering to the crowd. “He’s a fucking idiot if he thinks he can threaten the Brotherhood of Steel by taking the Admiral’s wife. Dumb move on his part… One of many dumb moves he’s made.”

Gavin furrowed his brow, “What the hell are you playing at?”

“Ain’t got time for a lotta talk, so I need you to listen up.” He made a slight motion with his head, “that old armor’s got a faulty HUD. I told him to fix the fucking thing but his lazy ass couldn’t be bothered with it… So that’s an advantage for us, now ain’t it? That power core in there only has about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes worth of juice left in it… Course, Colter don’t know that because he’s been jackin’ off instead of paying attention.” He flashed a grin, “So all you gotta do is outlast that core… Piece of cake, right?”

“Cake. Right.” Gavin muttered as he put Jessy’s tags around his neck.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

They had brought out Danse, Lucky, and the rest of Gavin’s crew to watch the ‘show’. Colter called it incentive… But Gav didn’t need any more fucking incentive. Pissing him off wasn’t a good idea and seeing the people he cared about on their knees with guns to their heads most definitely pissed him right the fuck off.

It was doubly a bad idea to start verbally goading him.

Gavin rolled behind a pillar to catch his breath and Colter took his time following. _Dumbass._

“Your sister’s cute.” Colter laughed from the other side of the cement. “Has a big mouth though.” He stepped closer. “But I’m sure she’ll have a hard time talkin’ shit with my cock down her throat!” He spoke loud so the crowd could hear, but his intention was to blind Gavin with rage and make him foolishly attack.

It was pretty damn close to working. Gavin clenched his fist tight around her tags and closed his eyes to calm his breathing. 

_Don’t give in to the goading..._

Gavin’s eyes snapped open just as Colter’s metal fist swung around. He ducked and rolled out of the way clumsily as the metal struck the pillar and busted a large chunk from the corner in a spray of cement chunks and dust. Colter stomped after Gav as he scrambled back through the sand.

“Ironic, ain’t it… being crushed by Brotherhood armor.” The asshole laughed as he brought his metal boot down inches from Gav’s head. 

Gavin rolled over and made it to his feet once again and bolted across the arena to another pillar on the opposite side. The cement was busted in half and lay broken on its side, offering a low four foot barrier between Gav and his assailant. 

“Stop being a pussy, you piece of shit Brotherhood cur.” Colter stomped toward him. “You know how I got this armor?” He spread his arms wide, “some spineless whiny bitch was wearin’ it when I pulled him out and beat him into a bloody fuckin’ mess.” He pointed, “Like I’m gunna do to you… Right in front of your bitch crew.” Colter turned his head to look at them up in the stands. 

Lucky stood up, placed her hands on the railing and spit at Colter before she was shoved back down and backhanded across the face. 

“Oh, baby, you’re gunna have to try harder than that!” Colter laughed up at her, “don’t worry, you’ll have your chance at me soon as I paint the sand with your brother’s brains.”

_Gavin snapped._

He hopped up on the pillar and jumped on Colter with a loud growl of rage he just couldn’t hold back any longer. He worked to pull the man’s helmet off as he stumbled backward in the sand in surprise. His flailing slowed as Gav uncoupled the helm with a quiet hiss of release. 

“The fuck?!” Colter took an awkward step back and the armor started to lock up. He fell backward just as Gavin pulled the helmet off completely and Gav rode the armor down into the sand, bringing the helmet down into Colter’s surprised face as he landed. 

And then he brought the helmet down again.

And again. 

Gavin yelled angrily as he crushed Colter’s face into an unrecognizable pulp and continued to beat the metal into the mess of bone and blood until he was well past the point of exhausted and someone grabbed him and pulled him off. 

He jerked free of the grip and rounded on Gage, bringing the dripping wet helmet up to hit him. 

“Woah, down, boy!” Gage put his hands up and took a step back, “You won… Shit… You won, calm the fuck down.”

The moment of hesitation let sheer exhaustion catch up to Gavin and drop him to his knees. 

“You're one ruthless son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?” Gage stepped up and pulled the helmet from Gavin’s weak hand. He turned the helm over and snorted at the bloody dent in the top. Gage tossed the thing in the sand next to Colter and helped Gavin to his feet.

He put an arm around Gavin and motioned to the mess in the sand, “Colter's dead. We've got ourselves a new Captain.” He pat Gav on the chest and smiled. “So how about we show some respect for our new leader, eh?” 

The crowd cheered. Some laughed. A few muttered. 

Gage made a shooing motion with both hands to the raiders, “all right, all right. Now, get the hell out of here. I'll show the Captain around.”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

“Always said showboating would get him killed one day…” Gage shook his head as they left the arena.

Gavin eyed him suspiciously. “Why did you help me?”

“These raiders... They ain't organized, they don't make smart decisions. Basically one step up from rabid animals.” He thumbed over his shoulder at the arena, “Colter brought ‘em together, but then he got lazy and couldn’t finish what he started.” Bitterness filled his voice, “thanks to Colter, this place is a powder keg just waiting to blow sky high. One wrong move, and we're going to have a bloodbath on our hands. Been lookin’ for a new Captain who can take the reigns and get shit done.” 

“Sounds like your problem.” He stopped and crossed his arms. 

“Ah, see… There’s where you’re wrong, _Captain._ ” He flashed a little grin. “It’s everybody’s problem.” 

Gavin narrowed his eyes, “No, it’s _your_ fucking problem. I’m not your Captain. I am taking my crew and we’re leaving.”

“Low tolerance for bullshit, I gotcha.” Gage nodded, “I need you to listen up… I mean to fix what’s broken around here and you…” He patted Gav on the chest, “you want our replicator… With as little bloodshed as possible. So you help me, you help yourself.” 

Gavin blinked at him for a moment. “The only blood spilled will be pirate blood.”

“You think that…” Gage pointed a finger and grinned, “but you also think we have no fleet and no munitions.”

He clenched his teeth and scowled.

“Better to be running these guys than fighting them. You want these dogs at your throat, or doing whatever you tell 'em to? It's your call. I'm just saying... Give it a chance.” He turned and started walking away, glancing over his shoulder, “and, uhh, you try and leave now... That ain't gonna go over so well.” 

Gavin growled quietly and trotted up next to Gage. “Fine, I’ll play Captain for a little while… But you’re going to show me where the replicator is and let my crew go.”

“That’s the spirit.” He chuckled. “You play Captain and, sure, I’ll point you to the thing.”

Gav eyed him warily as they walked down the road. “If this is a trick, I'll make sure you end up like Colter.”

“See? You’re fitting in already.”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

They made their way through Nuka Town the long way and Gavin got a feel for just what he was dealing with. There were more raiders in the town than he had imagined. The Institute’s intel had approximate numbers, but Gav had a suspicion that they hid a lot of their big toys from prying eyes. He wondered who among the pirates were infiltrator Synths. Couldn’t have been anyone too terribly important, judging by the intel missing important numbers regarding munitia and exact headcount.

Gage brought him to a large towering building on the backside of the town that sat on a cliff overlooking the cove. The whole island was an enormous crescent shape and Nuka Town sat nestled inside the mainland part of the C-shape with rocky cliffs of various sizes surrounding it, but for the most part it was built up on top of the cliffs hidden within a dense forest.

They went to the top floor of the five story building and Gage threw open the double doors. “Welcome home, Captain. The digs are yours now - hope you like the look. Colter had some peculiar tastes.”

The only thing Gavin saw when he stepped into the large open room was Danse, Jess, Bailey, Crewe and Aleski. Relief flooded him as Jess ran to him and threw her arms around his waist.

He held her tight against his chest as Danse approached. 

“Why… Did you come here?” He shook his head and a look of confusion knotted his eyebrows.

“I came for you, Danse.” He frowned. It was pretty obvious… Of course Gavin would come for him. 

“Jessica said you planned to hide me from Maxson…”

Lucky pushed away from Gavin and snorted, “I said he _wanted_ to hide you… He can’t _plan_ worth a shit.”

“Hey, it worked out.” Gav smirked at her.

“No it didn’t!” She pointed at Gage, “he’s still breathing, Arthur is still on his way and Danse is still standing here on this fucking island!” She punched Gavin in the arm, “and you almost got your dumb ass killed! I told you not to do anything stupid!”

Gavin couldn’t help smiling at her outburst. He pulled Jess into a hug with one arm and put his other around Danse’s shoulders. 

Gage smiled faintly, “you can get a man to do a lot of things when you threaten people he cares about.”

Gav narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“Not me…” Gage put a hand out toward him, “Colter threatened your sister… That didn’t go so well for him. And, from what I hear, your Admiral threatened this man’s life… And look what it made you do.” He pointed knowingly at Gavin, “Seems like you’d do just about anything for them.”

“Anything…” Gav agreed.

“So, about that more peaceful accord we were talking about.” Gage cocked his head in question. 

“Gavin…” Danse spoke in a low warning tone, “do not make deals with pirates.” 

“I don’t know what else to do, Danse...” Gav sighed, “You’re safest here on the island… From the Institute, anyway. And if I can get Maxson to belay his attack on Nuka Town, then lives won’t be needlessly lost.” He glanced down at Jess and ran a hand over her hair. 

Bailey shrugged, “I’d prefer a more peaceful solution.”

“Shit, we could stomp a mudhole in their asses, walk it dry and be done with it.” Crewe crossed his arms and glared at Gage.

“I agree.” Danse nodded. “Let the Brotherhood wipe these scoundrels out.”

Gavin frowned at him, “Danse… Maxson will kill you.”

“Then so be it.” His tone was flat. “I’m a Synth… A traitor. I shouldn’t have jumped ship. I should have stayed and accepted my fate.” He sighed, “and now, because of me, you’re stuck here making decisions which have no good outcomes for you.”

“They’re my decisions to make, Danse.” 

Gage motioned for Gavin to follow him toward the balcony. “Let me show you something that might help make your decision a little more easy.”

Gavin stepped up to the balcony and stared down at the cove below. His hands slowly came to rest on the railing as he took in the sight of the ships. A hodgepodge of medium sized vessels outfitted with heavy weaponry filled the waters. Smaller ships, built for speed and harassment, were carried on larger, and sitting out in the center of them all was an enormous bastardized xebec war ship. The thing looked mostly like a xebec, but carried heavy modifications that made it appear a bit more sturdy. As if the damn thing needed to be more sturdy.

She was easily comparative to the Prydwen in size and firepower, but the xebec was faster and more agile, by far. Gavin had never heard of Colter sailing such a ship; Colter had a small galiot. Gav watched crew on deck working on the mizzen mast. This ship must have been a more recent addition to the fleet. 

“Sure is pretty, ain’t she?” Gage stepped up next to Gav and smiled. 

His hands tightened on the railing. “Sure is somethin’ alright…”

“She’s yours.” Gage turned to him and leaned against the railing. “The whole dang fleet is yours. But, only if you stick around and prove you can make good use of it… And, trust me, it’s much better to own this fleet than to have it used against you.” 

Gav continued to stare out over the water. 

Lucky crossed her arms and scowled, “sure would make a pretty boat fire.” When Gavin didn’t reply, she frowned up at him, “you can’t seriously be considering…”  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

Yes… Gavin was seriously considering.

He could make this work. If he lined the pirates out, he’d control the fleet. If he controlled the fleet, he’d be the one to say how it’s used. He could find the replicator and destroy it himself, then Maxson wouldn’t need to attack the pirates. 

_Gavin’s pirates._

He laughed at that thought. 

But it was true. If they were his, Maxson wouldn’t need to wipe them out. Wouldn’t need to… But probably still would. Gavin frowned. Pirates were pirates, no matter who was in charge. No way Gav could sit them all down and tell them to start playing nice and friendly… They’d string him up real quick. He knew well enough how pirates worked.

After all, a privateer was simply a pirate with permission to pillage and plunder. 

All Gavin knew was that he had Danse and he wasn’t going to let him go. He wasn’t going to let the Institute take him or allow Maxson to kill him… And if that meant organizing a mass of raider pirate dogs to his will, then so be it. 

He would burn the world for Danse.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

Gavin stood on the dock next to Danse as they watched Lucky prep her cutter.

“You won’t be able to dissuade the Admiral.” Danse still spoke with resignation in his voice. 

Gavin stared straight ahead with his hands clasped behind his back. “He has to be able to see reason.” 

Danse turned to him, “ _you_ need to see reason.” He placed a hand on Gav’s shoulder to get his attention. “This is foolish. Just let me go, Gavin.” 

“No.” He sighed, “I won’t.” 

“You’re giving up everything for me.” Danse dropped his hand. “I’m a Synth… I don’t understand why you’d do this for me. Everything I am is a lie.”

“Danse… I love you. Synth or not, you’re still Danse and the years we’ve spent together aren’t a lie. You _are_ my everything.” Gavin pulled him into a hug and Danse hesitated for a moment before holding him tight.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

Hard Luck intercepted the Prydwen a few days before it would have arrived at the island and Gavin was immediately called to the Admiral’s quarters.

“I trust you’ve taken care of the Synth, Lieutenant Kidd.” Maxson sat in his chair with his hands folded on the table in front of him.

“Actually… It’s _Captain_ Kidd.” 

The Admiral raised an eyebrow.

When Maxson had told him there was a promotion riding on the outcome of the situation, this was probably not what he had in mind. 

“I’ve taken command of Nuka Town…” Gavin spoke carefully, “and I will take care of the replicator so you don’t have to lay siege to the island. They have a fleet… and I don’t think the Brotherhood would fare well against it.”

Silence filled the room and it made Gav squirm uncomfortably.

“You will take care of the replicator,” Maxson’s icy blue eyes bore a hole through Gavin, “like you took care of the Synth?” 

“I um…” Gavin slowly sat down, “yes.”

“Why is that _thing_ not dead yet?” The Admiral nearly hissed through clenched teeth as his hands balled into fists.

“He’s not a thing.” 

Maxson pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths. “Let me see if I got this straight…” He dropped his hand to the table with a loud thud, “you went to Nuka Town with Danse and became a pirate Captain…”

“Danse was already--”

“And then you thought it wise to come back to the Prydwen and tell me of your betrayal with a caveat that you’ll destroy the replicator if I don’t besiege your fucking town?” He lost a good measure of his composure. 

_Damn, he was good._

“Something like that…” It was useless arguing with someone who could read people like a book. “But I’m not threatening you… I’m promising. I’ll get rid of the replicator.”

“Forgive me for not believing you, _Captain_ Kidd,” He narrowed his eyes, “but I believe we’ve discovered where your loyalties do, in fact, lie.”

“Sir, I don’t--”

“Sir?!” Maxson scoffed. “Am I your Admiral?” He pointed a finger, “or are you a goddamn _pirate Captain?”_

Gavin stood up and Maxson stood with him. 

“If I’m a goddamn pirate Captain, it’s only because you drove me to it.”

“You plot your own course.” Maxson stabbed a finger against the table angrily. “And if you want to stick to it, know that you’ll be making an enemy of the Brotherhood.”

“Sir-- Maxson…” Gavin stammered, “that’s not my intention.”

“Then you will do as you’re told.” The Admiral leaned on the table toward Gavin. “When we lay siege to Nuka Town, you will execute the Synth like you were supposed to do in the first place.”

Gavin bristled, “why don’t you do it?”

“I will if I must, but know this,” he straightened and squared his shoulders, “if you don’t do it, you will be a traitor and you will be fired upon. Think about that.”

“I understand.” Gavin swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to the table between them. 

After a long moment, Maxson took a breath and lowered his voice, speaking more calmly, “Are you with me… Or against me?” 

“I suppose I have no choice.”

“You have a choice.” The Admiral lifted his chin, “tell me about this fleet they have.”

Gavin gave a small one shoulder shrug, “It isn’t much, really. A small galiot, fusta… couple cutters. Maybe twenty or so hodgepodge vessels…” His mouth went dry, “I’d say roughly four hundred guns among the lot of them.” 

It didn’t matter if Maxson could see through his omission of the xebec and rest of the large fleet; They both knew Gavin was planning on leaving the Brotherhood. 

And once he did… Maxson would kill him on sight.  
  


**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

It was dark when Gavin worked to lower a small cutter into the water. He had slunk past the couple of crewmen on dogwatch and stole away without notice.

_Almost._

“Are you leaving?” 

Gavin froze with a rope in his hand and turned slowly to see Jess standing behind him. “Danse needs me.”

“Please don’t go… I need you, too…” Lucky wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his chest.

Gavin held her tight for a moment then pushed her back a little to look at her face. “What if it were Arthur? You’d go.”

She wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands and nodded, “yeah… Or if it were you.”

“Please don’t make this any harder… My mind's made up and I’m going.”

“But… Arthur will kill you both. He’ll make us fight you and… I can’t.” She hugged her arms tightly around herself and stared at her feet. 

“That’s why you can’t tell the others.” He chewed his lip then lowered his voice, “I don’t want anyone causing trouble for Maxson.”

“Maybe… I can talk Arthur out of going. As long as you’re in charge, there shouldn’t be a problem.” She tried to sound hopeful, but her voice was unsteady.

“Maybe.” Gavin smiled down at her with a sad look in his eyes that said what they were both thinking; Maxson would never be persuaded away from a goal he set his mind to. “I have to go, Jess.” 

She bit her lip and nodded, taking a small step back from the cutter. 

“Remember that, no matter what happens, I love you.”

Jess wiped her eyes and nodded again. As he lowered the boat, she leaned over the railing, “I love you, too… Always and forever.” 

He kissed the tips of two fingers and held them out toward her. “Always and forever.”  
  


****

###  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****


End file.
